


A twist of fate

by 8pork8



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8pork8/pseuds/8pork8
Summary: Bethany becomes a slave and is sent to tevinter , and in a twist of fate opportunities open up that she could only dream of.
Relationships: Felix Alexius/Bethany Hawke





	A twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic.

_~~Bethany sank to her knees as she looked upon the ruins of her old home. Very little was salvageable, and only beside a~~ _


End file.
